


Kuroo "loves to spoil his boyfriend" tetsuro

by Kitakits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kuroo is Rich, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, TIMESKIP ARC!!, and he just likes spoiling yaku akjhs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: Kuroo really loves pampering his boyfriend with gifts even though theres a literal ocean between them
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Kuroo "loves to spoil his boyfriend" tetsuro

**Author's Note:**

> I havent been seeing a lot of kuroyaku fics so i had to  
> plus since kuroo is canonly hella rich, itd make sense that he'd prolly spoil whoever he dates, unless its kenma cuz then theyd be the rich ass couple akjhsk

Kuroo loves spoiling him. When they were in high school kuroo loved getting a yakisoba bun for him. Sometimes sharing his lunch if yaku somehow forgot his, sharing his jackets if yaku were cold. even before they started dating in their third year. in their third year when they _did_ start dating, for moriuke's birthday, kuroo had organised a team outing for a trip to hike through the mountains,since one of his mother's friend owned the area around the mountain as well as an inn at the base of the mountain. Even if yaku is in russia , kuroo still somehow manages to spoil him, sending prepaid packages of stuff he might like, a lot of yakult too, sometimes cat themed things, hoodies mostly that tetsurou thinks are cute and morisuke would like. And occasionally he just appears out of nowhere to visit morisuke at practice to take him out for lunch or dinner. 

His teammates are curious as to who this person is that has that awful behead and keeps coming by and all yaku can manage to stutter out is 'friend' in russian, with a face speckled with pink. But they know yaku and that dude probably have something more. They tease him for it playfully time and time again. 

\- - -

And today is no different.

He wakes up at 7am to the doorbell of his apartment ringing loudly, startling awake.

He opens the door to a package, it's bigger than normal,yaku picks it up cautiously, closing the door, setting the box on the coffee table and dragging himself to make a cup of coffee to wake himself up.

He leans against the counter while the kettle heats up. The kettle whistles as he zones out, grabbing a mug he pours out some water and puts in a spoon of instant coffee powder , two spoons of sugar and pours out a little milk into the mug and mixes it finally. He takes a sip from his concoction and lets out a satisfied moan.

He drinks a couple more sips and walks to the coffee table. Yaku sighs and looks at the box, setting down his mug he grabs the box and sets it on his lap and grabs at the tape to pull it off. It takes a few unsuccessful attempts but he manages to open the box with the help of his scissors.

He pulls apart the cardboard and finds a plastic casing which has a folded button up, a vest and a coat all of which match. Theres also a red tie with small cat paw patterns, it makes morisuke chuckle lightly "dumb rooster head.."  
Atop of the plastic casing is a sticky note which reads

'Heyya yakkun, sweetheart, kitten , heard ya won another game, decided I'd pamper you a little more than usual ;) <3 

-your dumb rooster head'

The little note makes him smile and his cheeks turn pink. Goddamit he really really loved his dumb rooster head.

\- - -

Kuroo calls him up sometime in the afternoon, when the team is taking a break from practice, and when morisuke decides to pick up ,he's greeted with a voice purring

"Oya oya?"

And yaku smoothly transitions from russian to japanese, his teammates curious eyes on him as he talks. 

"Hello to you too, dumbass"

Kuroo laughs, "hello sweetheart, like my present?"

"You know that I'll never admit that i do"

"Well then how about a makeout session as a thank you for when i visit you again?"

Yaku's face erupts into a bright flush.

His teammates chuckle at him behind his back as he stutters out a vague maybe.

"W-we'll see, tetsuro"

There's a gasp on the other side and yaku closes the call,because of the sudden first name calling. The libero can almost imagine kuroo in a flurry hurrying to call back or text yaku and ask him to call him by his first name more often. Or something along those lines anyway.

Yaku puts his phone on silent and send a simple 'love ya' followed by my a selfie of him throwing a peace sign with decorated hearts drawn around the picture and clicks send. 

He looks back at his teammates and one of them , lio, a wing spiker thats ridiculously tall asks him about the call,

"Hey morisuke who were you talking to?"

Yaku nods and answer fluently in russian

"Yeah, just a friend that was being annoying"

"What'd they do??"

Yaku sighs "he sent me a really expensive suit set, and a cat themed tie"

The others look at his as if he's grown three heads and alex, a spiker speaks up " why are you mad at them for that??"

Yaku is confused but answers " cuz he keeps sending random gifts to my apartment and he's already paid for" he sighs again " he's sent me twenty four packages only this month"

Lio gaps at the statement " the dude is loaded…holy shit…" he whispers to himself mostly but most of the others nod along with lio.

The coach's whistle rings loud and shrill, signalling the end of their break.

\- - -

When yaku looks at his phone after practice ends, it has multiple missed calls and texts ranging from crying emojis to texts telling him that kuroo is going to get a plane and come to his apartment.

Yaku knows kuroo might, but not on such a whim.

\- - -

Yaku gets a message just before he goes to sleep ,from tetsuro

'Im coming up to visit ya soon'

In the morning it leaves yaku wondering when his dumbass rooster headed boyfriend is gonna come over.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt @_GIL_ACTIC_  
> Insta @_gil_actic_ (i post art there!! feel free to check it out!!)


End file.
